


Explosive

by aprilshower16



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshower16/pseuds/aprilshower16
Summary: Luna is having a really bad day. How can one certain mech help her feel better?





	Explosive

Luna sat on the edge of a cliff, her legs dangling off the rocky end. She was seemingly starring out into nowhere as she ex-vented. Her day had been fragging great as all frag... and it all started with her accidentally bumping her pede into the door on the way out of her room. She had also managed to slip on some spilled energon, and land face first on the ground. Oh, there were so many reasons she hated today. Well, not just today in particular. But in general, life was never pleasant to her. Yet, one thing stuck out in her dark mind like a sore thumb. It was an autobot, particularly a wrecker. She only dreamed of a mech so perfect in her life. Oh she could talk about him for eons. His perfect white paint, those dual swords that slid out their casings when he fought, that incredibly charming grin… but she knew deep down, she could never love him. Even though the war was over, Wheeljack was somewhere on Earth, and she was stuck on fragging Cybertron. She was just about to get up and leave, when a familiar voice called out to her, making her freeze in her spot, her spark beating just a little faster.

“Hey kid. Whatsup? You look bored and fed up.”

The wrecker sauntered over to Luna, taking a seat next to her. They hadn’t shared a nice conversation since they were extremely young, before the slagging war took everything from them. Their youth, their friendship, their sanity…

“I’ve just been having a rough day. It’s nothing important.” Luna muttered as she looked into the setting sun of Cybertron. “Besides, I thought you were on Earth with Bee and his team."

“I was discharged for a bit. Thought I’d visit home. I seriously didn’t expect to see you all alone. Where are your friends? I know you have them.” Wheeljack offered a small smile to the seemingly pissed looking femme, as his gaze softened.

“Do I really though? I never had friends… especially when I became an assassin, I lost everyone and everything…” Luna looked down into the abyss below, and ex-vented, her optics filled with tears as horrible memories flooded into her feeble mind. The murder, the spilled energon, so much hate, and such a burning passion for killing. Her thought process was interrupted, as she felt someone hug her. 

“Look kiddo, no matter how hard you think life may be, no matter how much of a monster you were in the past, the public forgave you. Heck, Starscream himself gave a speech in your defense. I saw it on the news. But you know what? I believe in you. I believe that you’re an amazing femme who’s just had bad luck on her side for a while. How about you just clear your mind. How’s that sound?”

Wheeljacks voice seemed to soothe the dark thoughts, as a warm, fuzzy feeling was slowly creeping into her spark, heating her frame slightly, as a ghost of a smile crept onto Luna’s faceplates. She leaned into the hug, as her helm seemingly placed itself on the wreckers shoulderplates. The two sat like that for a while, the silence bringing comfort and a feeling of rest and peace, as the two slowly pulled away, and just looked at each other. 

“You know Jacky. This day wasn’t that bad…” Luna had a small smile on her tired faceplates, as she stood up, the wrecker following suit. 

“That’s the spirit kiddo. Now come on, let’s head back to base, or I’m sure there’ll be an army looking for us soon enough.”

Luna let out a small laugh as she took Wheeljack’s servo and the pair walked back to base, the shadow of night slowly creeping behind them as their frames were soon engulfed into the waking night city of Iacon.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends in the whole wide world! She is an amazing kid and I'm happy to have met her! If you're reading this, love ya bestie!


End file.
